


Дорога к океану

by HaruIchigo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: – Боишься? – Бэйз подумал что схватить бы его и закинуть обратно на корабль, а там будь что будет. Подумал, что может обойдётся.– Я? Никогда! У меня есть Сила. А у тебя что, неверующий?– А у меня – ты.





	Дорога к океану

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканонная мифология Джеды тут та же что в "Брин возвращается домой", но сюжетно они практически не связаны.

Выйдя из трюма он сразу понял – это здесь. Солёный, влажный запах океана набросился на него и больше не отпускал.  
Бэйз посмотрел на Чиррута, и Чиррут, словно поймав взгляд, улыбнулся, похлопал его по плечу.  
– Тут красиво? – спросил он.  
– Сойдёт, – ответил Бэйз. Горло будто стиснула железная рука. Вот оно значит как… а он и не ждал, что так скоро. Всё казалось, что времени ещё полно. Что даже из этой передряги выберутся.  
– Я его слышу. – Чиррут снова улыбнулся. – Он шумит со всех сторон.  
– Боишься? – Бэйз подумал что схватить бы его и закинуть обратно на корабль, а там будь что будет. Подумал, что может обойдётся.  
– Я? Никогда! У меня есть Сила. А у тебя что, неверующий?  
– А у меня – ты.  
Надо бы попрощаться, пока можно. Но не хотелось, ещё нет. Будто попрощаться – всё равно что дверь открыть. Дверь, за которой ничего кроме вечного сияния Силы. Для Чиррута. А для него...  
А ведь было неплохо.  
Иногда они были счастливыми, иногда не очень, но чаще счастливыми. Чего только не случалось! Сегодня они голодают, завтра сорят деньгами. Сегодня они Хранители, завтра – бездомные бродяги на развалинах Храма. Но всегда вместе.  
“Завтра что-то случится”, – сказал Чиррут прошлой ночью, как всегда положив голову ему на плечо.  
“Ну да, жди”, – ответил ему тогда Бэйз. Он не верил в предсказания.  
“Нам надо пожениться”, – продолжил Чиррут безо всякой связи и смертельно серьёзно. – “Почему мне никогда это не приходило в голову? “  
Бэйз тогда расхохотался и сказал, что староваты они уже для такой ерунды. А теперь подумал, что может для тех, кто заключил союз перед Виллами, там, дальше, ждёт что-то другое…  
Ерунда. Если Сила есть, в ней все соединяются. А если Силы нет, то их обоих тоже не будет.  
– Мы всю Джеду объездили, давно пора было посмотреть остальную галактику, а? Ты с детства хотел.

Чиррут ничего не ответил.  
На Джеде больше не осталось дорог. Им с Бэйзом некуда было идти дальше.  
Окольными тропами они вышли наконец к океану.

***

“Смотри в землю, Каменная Башка” – всегда говорил Учитель. – “Почитай старших и смотри в землю”.  
“ Чтоб не увидеть, чего не полагается? “ – спросил однажды Бэйз. Учитель недовольно покачал головой.  
“Чтоб тебя не увидели. Как сказал в старину один мастер-джедай: юнлинг – ещё не человек, ему не положено иметь душу. Понял, что это значит, Каменная Башка?”  
Бэйз на всякий случай кивнул, хотя понял только, что наверное та ещё сволочь был этот мастер-джедай.  
А всё-таки, Учитель никогда не болтал зря, и совет дал ценный. Много раз Бэйз жалел, что не слушал и всё никак не мог отучиться стоять и глазеть на что-нибудь интересное как дурак, а один раз пожалел вдвойне. И потом долго жалел. И в конце концов запутался, жалеть ему или радоваться, потому что не подметай он тогда дорожки в Саду Виллов, не узнал бы одну важную вещь. Две важные вещи: во-первых, у Чиррута Имве в тринадцать лет уже не было никакой совести, а во-вторых, он умел высовывать язык как одержимый, так, что до самого края челюсти доставал.

Бэйзу самому исполнилось тринадцать, совести у него не было тоже, он умел шевелить оттопыренными своими ушами и знать не знал, что Чиррута зовут Чиррут.  
Он сметал цветочные лепестки с деревянных скрипучих дорожек, настилом оббегающих весь сад. Где-то под упругим деревом журчали водоносные системы, доходившие до искусственного пруда с лотосами. Бэйз даже думать боялся о том, сколько воды уходило, чтоб поддерживать на пустынной Джеде такую красоту, но Хранители не скупились – Тринадцати Виллам Джеды, живым Духам Силы, Реинкарнациям и прочая и прочая – только самое лучшее.  
Бэйз виллов видел только издалека, а тут вдруг, задумавшись, как обычно, о своём, столкнулся с ними нос к носу.  
Тринадцать Виллов возвращались в свою башню со службы в Старом храме.  
Пёстрая процессия двигалась по деревянным настилам медленно, с достоинством: слуги, несущие зонты от солнца, Хранители со знамёнами, младшие аватары в алых одеждах парами, а впереди – Королевская Аватара в золотой парче, в тяжёлых древних украшениях, горящих на солнце как солнце. Даже точка на лбу у остальных аватар нанесённая краской, у Королевской была из рубина.  
Все Хранители, работавшие в саду, услышали звон колоколец, побросали тогда свои занятия и склонили головы перед виллами, один Бэйз замешкался. Забыл про всё и стоял, разинув рот, с метлой в руках. Когда ж ещё удастся увидеть Королевскую Аватару вот так, вблизи, на дневном свету, и не в толпе паломников!  
Он всегда гадал, кто из аватар мальчишка, а кто – девчонка, но одеты все были одинаково, так, что ничего не разглядишь, и узоры на лицах были одинаковые, и даже глаза всем красили как девчонкам, чтоб жирные чёрные полосы до самых висков. Королевская аватара надвигалась на него как ожившая статуя бесполого божества: ни складка лишняя не шелохнулась, под тяжёлыми одеждами не видно ни рук ни ног, кажется, будто вилл плывёт по воздуху, гордый, бесстрастный, смотрящий мимо земной ерунды прямо в мир Силы. Бэйз знал, что надо опустить голову, а ещё лучше – встать на колени, – но не мог налюбоваться.  
И тогда Королевская Аватара заметила его. Из обоих миров, изо всех людей и духов, Королевская Аватара заметила его…  
… и скорчила самую мерзопакостную рожу, которую можно, да ещё и язык вывалила так, что болтался ниже подбородка.  
Тут-то Бэйз не выдержал. Хлопнулся на доски, уткнулся в них лбом, и так стоял, пока шуршали мимо ароматные шелка.  
Сердце у него колотилось бешено. Что это было? И что теперь будет? Вилл его проклял или благословил? А может предсказание дал? Духи Силы ничего не делают просто так, каждое их движение что-нибудь да значит!  
Он целыми днями об этом думал и к концу недели решил, что помирает. Да и все признаки были налицо: бросало то в жар, то в холод, с постели вставать не хотелось, руки-ноги ослабели, больше трёх булочек с мясом за раз съедать не получалось… правда, после того как Учитель его пару раз отругал ленивой скотиной и подзатыльником погнал тренироваться, признаки умирания вроде прошли, но кто знает пути Виллов!

Его послушание не поменялось – подметать сад и мыть доски. Задание было ерундовое, скучное, поэтому Бэйз сначала добросовестно отскрёб дорожки, которые на виду, а потом бочком-бочком отшуршал с метлой к заросшему углу, где никто не ходил, а северная решётчатая галерея, увитая каким-то ползучим кустом, давала прохладную тень.  
Там он отрабатывал приёмы с метлой вместо посоха, пытался починить старенький датапад чтоб можно было играть в “песчаного червя” и смотреть гонки, зубрил к урокам дурацкие древние тексты, а иногда и покуривал тайком. Хранитель Ан, которому Бэйз заваривал чай, как-то отсыпал ему в платок дрянного рыжего табаку – так, пыли одной – и научил вертеть самокрутки. Ни куревом ни датападом с приятелями делиться нельзя было, сразу разболтали бы, так что сад был как раз.  
В тот день табаку оставалось мало, самокрутки на две, и Бэйз старался курить помедленнее, затягиваться послабее. Он лежал в кустах у тропинки и лениво пытался выпускать колечки, когда чья-то рука высунулась из-за решётки галереи и поманила его.  
– Эй! Каменная Башка! – голос был не взрослый, но незнакомый, так что Бэйз не стал выкидывать сигарету сразу. Слуг Виллов он не боялся. – Эй! Я тебя вижу! Твои уши торчат из травы! Подойди сюда.  
Бэйз хотел обидеться за уши и послать слугу куда подальше, но ему было скучно, так что он встал и нехотя подошёл.  
– Ну? Чего надо?  
Незнакомый мальчишка сидел на полу галереи, просунув руки и ноги через решётку, и ухмылялся, показывая крупные, ровные зубы. Волосы у него были не обриты, а заплетены в длинную косу – значит точно не послушник.Одет он был в простую белую тунику и льняные штаны, как кухонный мальчишка, так что Бэйз сначала решил преподать поварёнку урок, – как надо себя вести с будущим Хранителем…  
...а потом заметил рубин на лбу.  
– У тебя ещё есть? – спросил Королевская Аватара. – Дай одну!  
Бэйз так и замер с открытым ртом, не зная, что ему делать. Поклоны отбивать? Убежать? Отдать самокрутку?  
В его каменной упёртой башке пронеслась тоскливая мысль о том, что последнюю даже хатт не забирает, но Аватара уже протянул белую руку.  
– Ты не можешь мне отказать! – высокомерно напомнил он. – Тут всё моё и это тоже моё. Давай-давай.  
Бэйз глянул на него исподлобья, но смятую сигарету из кармана достал, и даже прикурил.  
– А мне с вами разговаривать можно, Всезнающий? – мрачно спросил он, без должного уважения, хотя внутри пробежал неприятный холодок. Что если Аватара его испытывает? Слишком уж не похож был этот пацан с лошадиными зубищами на то неземное существо в золоте и парче. В сказках духи всегда прикидываются непойми кем.  
Хотя вспомнить, какую рожу “неземное” ему скорчило…  
Но может и это – часть испытания? Известно, что Каменная Башка – лентяй и раздолбай. Может это Сила ему хочет преподать урок через Вилла?  
– Можно, ты же почти Хранитель. – Аватара затянулся и снова улыбнулся, радостно, будто ему кто-то сказал хорошее слово. – Я видел, как ты тренируешься. Здорово!  
Бэйз почувствовал, что уши заалели праздничными флагами. Как надо благодарить Королевскую Аватару? “Я, недостойный, премного благодарен”?  
Или можно без “недостойного”?  
– Спасиб, – буркнул он. Каменная башка как есть. С тех, кто прикидывается дурачком, много не спрашивают.  
Только плохо он думал о Виллах. Вилла не проведёшь.  
– Научи меня!  
– А?  
– Научи меня драться как Хранитель!  
И снова улыбка.  
– Да я… да зачем… я, недостойный… – забормотал Бэйз, не зная, как отделаться. Вот уж прав был Учитель: смотрел бы в землю, ничего б не случилось.  
– Затем. Через два месяца будет день, когда Вилл уйдёт из моего тела, понимаешь? И меня отправят домой. А я хочу остаться в Храме, Хранителем. Я уже три года сам тренируюсь, чтоб стать сильнее, но учить меня никто не хочет! Не дают даже деревянное оружие!  
“Конечно не дают, идиот” – тоскливо подумал Бэйз. – “Это будет Осквернение. Тебе ж нельзя кровь проливать, она священная!”  
Он представил, как случайно царапает Аватару, например, или даёт ему по носу, и обоих с позором выставляют. Или как он отказывается, и Аватара требует, чтоб его выгнали. Или как Учитель узнаёт обо всём и тоже выгоняет. Что ни делай, а результат один.  
– Да я же просто так, вы меня даже не знаете… – снова попробовал отпереться он, но Аватара вцепился в него взглядом чёрных, нечеловечески внимательных глаз.  
– Я всё про знаю. Я же Всезнающий. – Он щелчком отбросил бычок в кусты. – Тебя зовут Бэйз Мальбус, но все тебя называют “Каменная Башка”, потому что ты упрямый и упёртый. Ты подметаешь сад и прислуживаешь Хранителю Ану, а когда Хранителя нет, ты валяешься на его кровати и ешь ворованные булки. А ещё, прыщи твои соком джунджи не вывести, ты только лицо себе сожжёшь, хотя с задницы можешь попробовать. Стрелять тебе нравится больше, чем махать посохом и руками, хотя у тебя всё здорово получается, просто ленишься. Ты сирота. Ты хочешь почувствовать Силу как джедай, и постоянно медитируешь, но ничего не чувствуешь. Ты…  
– Эй, ну всё, всё! – запротестовал Бэйз. – Не надо больше! Я понял!  
– …мой рыцарь и должен мне подчиняться. Иди сюда, тут сбоку лестница и дверь.  
Бэйзу ничего не оставалось, только послушаться.  
– Станешь послушником, я тебе рога пообломаю, – мрачно пообещал он себе под нос, но Аватара услышал и ухмыльнулся опять.  
– Это мы посмотрим! Кстати, я Чиррут.

В тот день ему удалось выкрутиться – он просто всучил Чирруту метлу и показал пару ката.  
– Утром и вечером по двести раз каждое. И не отлынивай.  
– Э-эй! – запротестовал Чиррут. – Это скучно! Я хочу драться!  
– А я не хочу. Что толку драться с неумехой? Это же как с ребёнком. Сначала хоть связку делать научись. Смотри.  
Бэйз отобрал у него метлу. Ничего сложного: “небесный гнев”, “крадущийся фелинкс”, “отшельник бьёт в гонг”, “буря на переправе” и “метеоритный дождь”, – первое, чему учат даже малышей, но Чиррут смотрел на него восхищённо, как ребёнок на уличного фокусника.  
– Когда сможешь вот так, тогда и поговорим.  
Бэйзу понравилось командовать. Знай себе расхаживай в холодке по гаперее и говори с важным видом: “локоть выше”, “ спину прямо “. Вот только ученик ему попался тот ещё.  
– Всё, надоело. Скучно!  
Скажи кто-нибудь такое Учителю – тут же схлопотал бы подзатыльник и отправился в угол, стоять с полным ведром на голове. Аватару можно было разве что за косу дёрнуть. И то, кто знает, вдруг от такого руки отсохнут!  
– Скучно?! Пять минут прошло! Ты вообще чему-нибудь учился?! Хоть раз.  
– Мне не надо. – Чиррут осторожно поставил метлу на лоб и присел, балансируя. – Я же Всезнающий. Сила Других течёт во мне и я един с Силой. Вилл знает, что мне нужно.  
– Что, ни читать ни писать не умеешь? – не поверил Бэйз.  
– Конечно умею. Читать и писать интересно.  
– А медитируешь?  
– Скучно!  
– Ну и всё, уйдёт Вилл, останешься ты на бобах. Не умеешь медитировать – не почувствуешь больше Силу.  
– Неа. – Чиррут сделал пару шагов, но метла устояла. – Когда она будет уходить, я её поймаю за хвост и притащу обратно.  
Он схватил что-то невидимое, дёрнул обеими руками, и тут метла упала, больно стукнув Бэйза по голове.  
– Ну всё! – разозлился тот. – Как тебя учить? Ничего ты не хочешь!  
– Хочу! – Чиррут преградил ему дорогу. – Не сердись на меня. Хочешь, я буду звать тебя старшим братцем?  
У Бэйза отвисла челюсть. Королевская Аватара, живое божество, будет его, Каменную Башку, звать старшим братцем, будто они оба ученики! А если кто услышит?!  
– Н… нет… – пробормотал он. – Ты главное тренируйся. А я потом приду проверю.  
Чиррут удивлённо посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.  
– Но потом мы с тобой подерёмся по-настоящему.  
Бэйз кивнул, молясь всем виллам (кроме Королевского) чтобы Аватара вообще забросил эту идею и забыл о его существовании.

Но он не забыл.  
И Бэйз не мог забыть. В глубине души он всё равно не верил, что говорил с Аватарой, но даже если б Чиррут оказался простым поварёнком, что-то в нём было особенное. Он будто светился изнутри, и непонятно было, Сила это или что-то другое, только его.  
Бэйз не думал, что сам такой терпеливый: после тренировок стоял рядом с Чиррутом и отрабатывались, отрабатывал приёмы, подавая пример. И Чиррут вошёл во вкус: ката у него стали получаться лучше и лучше. Но Бэйз всё равно находил к чему придраться.  
– Ты лентяй! – ругался он. – Ты можешь лучше!  
– А ты – Каменная Башка! – не оставался в долгу Чиррут. – Ты плохо мне объяснил! И вообще, замолчи, я должен прислушаться к Силе, она мне подскажет!  
Бэйз только закатывал глаза, но оставался терпеливо ждать, пока Чиррут намедитируется. Он сомневался, что тот правда общается с Виллами – Чирруту не нужно было медитировать, да и учитель ему был не очень нужен: он откуда-то действительно знал, как правильно.  
Бэйз ему не мешал, грыз печенье, лёжа на прохладном деревянном полу галереи, листал дорогие бумажные книги, огромные, с яркими цветными иллюстрациями. У Аватар было таких полно, и хотя Бэйз плохо умел читать архаичный древний джед, по картинкам всё было понятно: герои, джедаи, чудесные звери, мрачные ситхи, священные виллы – Духи Силы, Тринадцать Аватар Джеды – реинкарнация духов силы . Учителя обо всём этом рассказывали сухо, а тут все самые крутые бои были нарисованы как живые. Ясно, почему Чиррут так хотел стать Хранителем!  
Только какой Хранитель из раздолбая, живущего в мечтах?  
“А сам ты не раздолбай?” – мысленно укорял себя Бэйз. – “Отлыниваешь от работы, а тебе же сказано было косить траву”.  
Впрочем, долго он себя корить не умел, и решил, если кто-нибудь застукает, громко ныть, что это Аватара ему приказал. Аватаре-то ничего не будет.

Когда Чирруту надоедали книжки и тренировки, он тащил Бэйза в путешествие, и это была самая страшная часть.  
Храм все звали “городом в городе”. Огромная башня Старого Храма, похожая на трубу, – в середине, а вокруг целый лес башен поменьше, Двор Виллов, хозяйственные постройки, длинные, приземистые корпуса для учеников, сад, павильоны, личные молельни давно умерших правителей, склепы с урнами Хранителей, бани, гостиницы для паломников, беседки… Бэйз до этого не видел и половины, а Чиррут, которому, по правилам, нельзя было выходить без присмотра, знал каждый угол.  
Прогулки были нелёгкие – чтоб не ступать на землю Чиррут балансировал на перилах и оградах, пробирался по переплетённым ветвям старых, высохших деревьев, прокладывал путь по крышам. А Бэйзу приходилось таскаться за ними стараться не смотреть вниз. Никогда. И молиться, чтобы их никто не заметил.  
– Весело, да? – говорил ему Чиррут, сидя на куполе склепа и глядя, как белые облака темнеют в небе. Он даже с дыхания не сбивался после своих забегов, а Бэйз обычно падал рядом, распластавшись, и отдувался.  
– Нет… не весело…  
Он обманывал. Немного. На самом деле сидеть вот так с другом и любоваться огоньками, которые зажигаются в городе один за другим, считать корабли, пролетающие над головой… он никогда раньше не был ни с кем вот так. Но как – “так” сам не смог бы объяснить.  
– В следующий раз давай в Золотой павильон, Бэйз! Он на сваях, я ещё по ним не забирался!  
И что с ним было делать? Конечно они лезлт потом и на Золотой павильон.

Чиррут не зря читал столько книжек – он и сам научился рассказывать истории. Вот только другие Аватары были либо слишком маленькие, чтоб понять, либо слышали их по сто раз. И Бэйз чувствовал, будто попал под метеоритный дождь болтовни. За месяц он узнал про подвиги джедаев столько, сколько учителя не смогли в него впихнуть за десять лет.  
И это было только начало. Он ещё не слышал кайданов.  
– Приходи ночью! – как-то предложил Чиррут. – У меня есть волшебный фонарь, и сладкие пирожки. Я дам тебе одеяло и подушку, будем всю ночь рассказывать страшные истории. У меня ещё был датапад, но там только два фильма, а к ГолоНету мне подключаться не разрешают. Приноси свой! У тебя есть “Жуки-пираньи из Неизведанных Регионов”?  
– Я достану, – сказал Бэйз, прикидывая, как попросить Тиммо с Храмовой улицы (они обменивались файлами, перекинув провод от датапада к датападу через решётку чёрного хода). – Но надо будет заплатить одному…  
Он заткнулся, поняв, на что подписался.  
Никто не ночевал в Башне Виллов – только пара особо доверенных слуг и дежурный Хранитель. Даже караул стоял только за дверями.  
– Если поймают – всыпят мне.  
– Не поймают. – Чиррут крепко схватил его за руки, словно боялся, что он убежит. – Ты мой рыцарь, мой старший братец. Я приказываю!  
Бэйз хотел было снова отругать его за наглость, а потом, от безнадёги подчиниться, но и тут промолчал. Чиррут говорил “приказываю”, а смотрел умоляюще. Так, что впору покраснеть.  
И Бэйз покраснел.  
“Рыцарь”, “ Старший братец “. Вот ещё.  
– Язык без костей, – пробормотал он. – Никакой я не твой рыцарь.  
– Но ты меня учишь и слушаешь мои рассказы, и говоришь со мной, – не сдавался Чиррут. – Ты мой друг. А друзья устраивают посиделки ночью. Я тоже хочу посиделки!  
– Но я не могу быть твоим другом, понятно? Тебе друзей назначает настоятель.  
Чиррут отпустил его руки и поднялся. Взгляд у него стал ледяным. Как у Аватары.  
– Да. Настоятель и мой отец. Нашли мне отличных друзей, новеньких, чистеньких. Таких, прямо из коробки. Сын губернатора мой друг, потому что ему так сказали . А ещё, они мне даже жену нашли, думают, что я не знаю. Не хочу жену, Каменная Башка! Хочу стать Хранителем вместе с тобой. Я сам тебя нашёл, и я сам тебя выбрал, значит, ты настоящий друг. Мой. Я приказываю тебе быть моим другом!  
Бэйзу бы поклониться и поблагодарить, только он рассердился ещё сильнее.  
– Я тебе что, игрушка?! Друзьям не приказывают! Их не заставляют!  
Он думал, что такому избалованному надо постоянно напоминать, что люди не вещи, а то забывает, но Чиррут смотрел на него поражённо открыв рот, будто никогда этого и не знал.  
– Но... я… – протянул он. – Но я всем приказываю!  
– Вот и перестань!  
– Почему это? Я Королевская Аватара, все должны мне подчиняться. Солнце в небе, в пустыне песок, я всем приказываю – так и должно быть. А если ты не понимаешь, значит с тобой что-то не так. Может ты отступник?  
– Не отступник я. – Бэйз всё-таки удержался и дал ему подзатыльник. – Ты мне приказал тебя учить, я и учу, но нельзя приказать дружить. Солнце встаёт, в пустыне песок и всё такое, а из-под палки никто не дружит.  
Чиррут скрестил руки на груди.  
– То есть мы не друзья? – недовольно спросил он.  
– Да нет, я…  
Бэйз не хотел признаваться вслух, что с Чиррутом интереснее чем с Ахари и Сурни, которые вроде как были его друзьями. Только теперь их взяли прислуживать в главном храме, и видеться с ними не получалось.  
Хотя, Ахари и Сурни не втравливали его в такие неприятности.  
– Может… – Бэйз вздохнул. – Когда будет родительский день? Ко мне всё равно никто не придёт.  
Он вдруг спохватился, что вообще-то единственный тут сирота.  
– …или твой отец…  
– Его не будет. – Чиррут улыбнулся. – Он духовник губернатора. Та семья ему роднее, чем я.  
Бэйз мог бы глубокомысленно кивнуть и сказать, что понимает, каково это, но не стал напрягаться. Тот, у кого никогда не было вообще никаких родителей никогда не сможет понять, что значит иметь богатого и равнодушного отца. Может, это здорово – делай что хочешь, никто тебе не указ!  
А может и не очень здорово.  
– Тогда замётано. Здесь?  
Чиррут просиял. На этот раз – по-настоящему.  
– Жуков-пираний не забудь.

***  
Башня Виллов была изнутри как резная шкатулка. Деревянная, не каменная. У Бэйза даже голова закружилась от всех этих незнакомо пахнущих панелей, полированных колонн, арок и узоров – он в жизни не видел столько дерева.  
Стены и потолок между ними были расписаны цветами, птицами, горами в дымке и золотыми облаками, будто сада посреди пустыни было недостаточно. Лунный свет падал через витражные стёкла, оставляя на полу бледные разноцветные пятна.  
Луч фонарика скользил по мерцающему золоту, завитушкам резьбы, мигающим огонькам пожарной сигнализации.  
– Все эти доски… они откуда? – прошептал Бэйз. Чиррут довольно улыбнулся, кутаясь в одеяло как в мантию.  
– Отсюда.  
– Что?! На всей Джеде нет столько деревьев.  
– Сейчас нет. Тут не всегда была пустыня. Тысячи лет назад на Джеде и моря были и леса. Тогда это всё и вырезали.  
– А потом? – Бэйз не мог представить Джеду зелёной, как ни старался.  
– А потом пустыня всё съела. Что-то из-за экологии, из-за кайбера… не помню. – Чиррут вздохнул. – Тогда было интереснее. Смотри, вон те птицы с огромными хвостами, они правда были… о! Экзамен! Что это за дядька с ними разговаривает?  
Бэйз прищурился, разглядывая нарисованного под потолком Хранителя в мантии с капюшоном. Чёрно-белые птицы склонили к нему хохлатые головы, будто ждали, что он их погладит, но Хранитель только поднял руку, благословляя, и замер навсегда.  
– Это… это… да знаю я, знаю! Хранитель Дия проповедует лесным тварям!  
– А вон тот, слева?  
– Горящий мужик? – Бэйз задумался. Он уже видел такой рисунок. Хранитель, спокойно сидящий в позе лотоса, объятый пламенем.  
– Не помнишь? Это принц Амин!  
– Не ори. Что-то помню… Амин, Амин...  
– Это моя любимая история! – Чиррут сел на пол прямо посреди зала, повторяя позу принца. – Слушай! Он был Аватарой и Хранителем, но потом вилл сказал ему, чтобы он опасался океана и того, кто живёт за стеной дождя. И исчез. Амин старался, но Силу вернуть никак не получалось. Тогда он отправился в большое паломничество по всем священным местам и храмам. Однажды, он попал в Долину Дождя, где стояла башня Белого Демона. Демон держал там Белую Яшму.  
– Белую… что? – шёпотом переспросил Бэйз, нервно оглядываясь. Ему всё время чудились шаги.  
– Яшму. Яшма это такой камень, а в этой истории так звали… кажется, принцессу. Или это был другой принц... Не важно, пусть будет принцесса. Они с Амином разговорились и влюбились. Амин решил её спасти, но демон оказался бессмертным. Его могла убить только золотая стрела. Демон об этом знал, поэтому держал стрелу у себя в башне.  
– И они её украли? – Бэйз плюнул на страх и сел напротив.  
– Конечно! Белая Яшма натянула лук демона и выпустила стрелу под ноги Амину, чтобы Амин взял её и полетел в Яшмовое Царство и передал послание.  
– А почему он сразу не мог убить демона?  
– Потому что у демона была целая армия.  
– В одной башне?  
– Это была большая башня, понятно? Как Старый Храм.  
– Ладно, ладно. – Бэйз вздохнул. – А что дальше?  
– Дальше принц Амин долго путешествовал, завёл друзей. Кажется… эвока и нерфа.  
– Эвок и нерф это из сказки про пацана, которого дед с бабкой нашли в спелом мейлуране.  
– Да? Значит каких-то ещё друзей, не важно. Главное, что он добрался до Яшмового Царства и привёл армию. Всё шло хорошо, только одного он боялся. Проклятия Аватар! – Чиррут подался вперёд, его глаза заблестели. – Потому что тот, кто полюбит Аватару, даже бывшую, никогда не умрёт своей смертью! И Аватара скоро умрёт, прямо вслед за ним!  
Бэйз поморщился, чувствуя неприятный холодок.  
– Это же просто так говорят.  
– Нет, это правда! Влюбишься в Аватару – умрёшь! Но Амин тоже думал, что это ерунда. И вот, он подошёл с армией к башне и натянул лук. А демон увидел это и схватил Белую Яшму. Он стал насмехаться над Амином, что любовь сделала его слабым, но Белая Яшма закричала чтобы Амин всё равно стрелял, иначе Белый Демон вечно будет править. И Амин выстрелил. Стрела пронзила Белую Яшму и залетела демону прямо в пасть. – Чиррут вскочил, уронив одеяло, и натянул воображаемую тетиву. – Вжух! Бам! Демон сдох!  
– А при чём тут…  
– Подожди! Дальше самое грустное! Яшмовый государь разозлился на Амина и хотел его казнить, но Амин сказал, что казнь для него слишком лёгкая смерть, он должен очиститься после того, что сделал. Он перестал стричь волосы, вымазал лицо пеплом, и с одним посохом снова отправился в паломничество. И вот тогда он почувствовал Силу снова, и стал совершать чудеса! Он путешествовал, пока не пришёл на берег океана.  
– То есть ему просто поверили на слово и отпустили? Что, правда?  
– Люди тогда были не такие, как сейчас, понятно? В общем, Амин пришёл на берег океана, и там медитировал. Он так слился с Силой, что призвал молнию, молния ударила в него – бабаах! – и подожгла. Всё. Он оставил всякие свитки с учениями, но я их не читал.  
– Ну да. – Бэйз с сомнением посмотрел на него. – А я слышал, что Хранитель Амин себя сжёг, протестуя против оккупации ситхов. Когда была Империя.  
Чиррут широко ухмыльнулся.  
– Это скучно. Моя история лучше, да?  
Бэйз кивнул, чтоб вслух не признавать, что про демонов и проклятия ему понравилось больше.  
–Когда тебя выкинут, будешь сказителем в кантинах... слушай, а если Аватара влюбится в кого-то, проклятие тоже действует?  
Чиррут задумался.  
– Не уверен, – признался он. – Надеюсь, что нет, а то это будет очень плохо. Полный отстой.  
Он выглядел таким озабоченным, что Бэйз хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержать смех.  
– Полный отстой, ага.  
– Я хочу стать Хранителем и путешествовать. Влюбляться? Спасибо, не надо! – Чиррут снова разулыбался. – А если случится, пусть это будет кто-то вроде Белой Яшмы! Кто-то божественно красивый.  
Бэйз хмыкнул и растянулся на полу. Потолок над ним цвёл огромными незнакомыми цветами, красными и жёлтыми.  
Он наелся печенья, насмотрелся “жуков-пираний”, наигрался в саббак, и теперь его клонило в сон.  
– А ты чего хочешь? – спросил Чиррут.  
– Не знаю. Охранять что-нибудь. – Бэйз редко думал о будущем. Ему и так всё было понятно. Кому нужен сирота? Делай что скажут, чтоб не вышибли, ешь, что дают, и как-нибудь протянешь. – Что-нибудь, где напрягаться не надо.  
– Пойдёшь со мной?  
Он приподнялся на локте.  
– Куда? Путешествовать?  
– Да. Идём, Каменная Башка! – Чиррут умоляюще сложил руки. – Тебе же весело со мной, да?  
Бэйз снова хмыкнул, не зная, что сказать. Уши снова занялись пламенем.  
– Ну… ты вечно болтаешь и смеёшься...  
– Это просто потому что я родился под танцующей звездой. Мне говорили что маме было очень плохо тогда, но я не плакал как другие дети, а смеялся.  
Ну вот с тех пор я такой, мне никогда не бывает грустно.  
– Посмотрим, когда станешь одним из нас. Заставят работать как следует, мигом перестанешь лыбиться, – пробурчал он.  
– А вот посмотрим! Если б ты со мной сразился, ты бы понял, что я лучше тебя, и работать мне не надо!  
Бэйз отвернулся.  
– Что тебе неймётся? Ещё насражаешься. Куда ты вечно спешишь?  
Чиррут долго молчал за спиной.  
– Я не знаю… – начал он, и умолк.  
– Что?  
– Я не знаю, что Вилл заберет, когда уйдёт. Может, ничего. А может, у меня отнимется всё тело.  
– Что ты буровишь? – нарочно грубо бросил Бэйз, пытаясь скрыть леденящий страх. – Ничего у тебя не отнимется, ты здоровый как эопи.  
– Это не важно. – Чиррут лёг рядом и уткнулся лбом между его лопаток. – Вилл… это тяжело. Ты не знаешь. Нас забирают в эту башню, потому что мы тут меньше видим и слышим, мы тут не сходим с ума от того что вокруг прозрачные люди и какие-то светящиеся твари и чужое будущее как дорожки во все стороны, всё видно. Они всегда здесь, все эти штуки. Этот зал ими битком набит. Я слишком много вижу, и когда я это буду терять, мне станет очень плохо. Я не знаю, что будет. Но…  
– Да ничего с тобой не будет. – Бэйз обернулся к нему и обнял его как маленького. – Поболеешь и всё. Если ты поболеть боишься, как ты станешь Хранителем? Тебя ж и убить могут. Или можно на тренировке надорваться. Или кирпич на голову упадёт.  
Чиррут тяжело вздохнул.  
– Я не боюсь кирпича, – приглушённо сказал он, не отлипая. – Я на Джеде не умру, у меня был сон. Как видение. Будто я стою на песке, а впереди огромный океан. И я знаю, что это вот оно, самое последнее место. Значит не здесь.  
Бэйз подумал, что надо бы его уже отпустить, но не отпустил. По залу гуляли сквозняки, а так было теплее. И уйти бы ночевать в пристройку для учеников, где тепло, стоит храп и шуршание обёрток от сладостей, но когда ещё можно будет появляться на настоящем ковре, пушистом…  
Конечно, он заснул.

И конечно, его разбудил утром не Чиррут.  
– Вставай, арестант! – прошипел у него над ухом знакомый голос, и Бэйз подскочил ровно в тот миг когда посох хранителя Ана нацелился на его рёбра.  
– Простите недостойного! – крикнул Бэйз, перекатившись по ковру.  
– Не ори! – Хранитель ткнул его посохом в живот, будто к полу пришпилить собирался, но Бэйз снова увернулся и вскочил. Следующие два удара у него получилось заблокировать руками, но третьим Ан подсёк его под колени.  
– Не противься, Каменная Башка, а то хуже будет. – Хранитель закинул упавший лекку обратно на плечо, как шарф. Зеленоватые щёки его потемнели от гнева.  
– Простите недостойного! Я просто… – Бэйз огляделся. Чиррута нигде не было. Кинул! – Я просто хотел рисунки посмотреть. Изразцы всякие…  
По лицу Хранителя видно было, что ни единому слову он не поверил.  
– Выворачивай карманы, – потребовал он.  
У Бэйза просто челюсть отвалилась.  
– Что?! Да я не вор! Я у вас хоть раз что-нибудь украл?!  
– Табаку на пять кредитов! Думал, я не замечу?  
– Да вы мне сами его дали! Когда попросили не говорить что там у вас с той дамочкой. Которая паломница аж с Корусанта…  
Следующий удар пришёлся ему по пяткам, Бэйз чуть не взвизгнул.  
– Я сказал “возьми дешёвый панторанский”, а не “запусти лапу в дорогой корреллианский”! Что ты тут забыл, а?  
И тут бы ему рассказать про Чиррута. Может звучало бы как безумное вранье, но про Аватар просто так не врут.  
Можно всё свалить на Чиррута. Воля Аватары и всё такое, как он с самого начала хотел.  
Избавился бы от дурацких уроков фехтования, не бегал бы за этим чокнутым по всем храмовым крышам. Не выслушивал бы его болтовню…  
– Я просто хотел на штуки из дерева посмотреть. – Бэйз шмыгнул носом. – И на картины. Никому я мешать не хотел.  
– Откуда вдруг интерес к искусству, а, Каменная Башка? Выворачивай карманы, я сказал!  
Резные двери за спиной Хранителя раздвинулись, и в зал вступила Королевская Аватара при полном параде и с двумя дроидами-секретарями за спиной.  
Бэйз не стал испытывать судьбу, просто упал как подкошенный лбом в пол.  
Он не видел, но знал, что Ан тоже поклонился.  
– Послушник нарушил пределы Башни. – Это был голос Чиррута, но не голос Чиррута. Тише, равнодушнее. Будто кто-то говорил через него. У Бэйза даже мурашки побежали.  
– Да, Всезнающий. Я собирался увести его и допросить…  
– Зачем? Он ничего не скрывает. Он хотел увидеть Башню изнутри, вот и всё. Пусть выйдет, этого будет достаточно. Наша чистота не нарушена.  
– Да, Всезнающий. – Ан схватил Бэйза за шиворот и поставил на ноги. – Иди, Каменная Башка! Шевелись! Голову не поднимай!  
Бэйз послушно потрусил за ним, съёжившись. Ему даже оборачиваться не надо было – и так знал, что Аватара ухмыляется ему вслед.

***  
– Бэйз теперь мне должен! Бэйз-те-перь-мне-доолжен! – Чиррут приплясывал вокруг него как гунган.  
– Заткнись! – Бэйз сердито посмотрел на него. – Зачем сбежал тогда, а?!  
– Затем. Я проснулся зная, что Ан близко. Тебя было не растолкать! Если бы он нас обоих застукал, понял бы, что это я затеял, и они бы меня совсем заперли и следили бы за мной всё время. А так получилось, что сами виллы за тебя заступились, понял?  
Бэйз надулся. Виллы может и заступились, но Ан всё равно заставил его бегать по всем дорогам Храма с полными вёдрами и кричать: “Больше не буду хулиганить!”  
– А ты бы правда мог сказать, вру я или нет?  
– Конечно. Я же тебе говорил, я всё вижу. И всё знаю, даже если не понимаю, как. Знаю и всё. – Чиррут успокоился и сел напротив него скрестив ноги. – Это тебе кажется, что тут темно и мы одни. На самом деле тут везде всякие светящиеся дорожки и завитушки и люди и не люди. Вон там, в тёмном углу мальчик с джедайским мечом: носатый такой, волосы кудрявые и родники по всему лицу. А рядом с тобой какой-то дед…  
Чиррут прищурился, будто вглядываясь во что-то за плечом у Бэйза. Бэйз обернулся, но, конечно, ничего не увидел.  
– И это не просто дед… подожди… он говорит что он твой дед!  
– Что?! – Бэйз вскочил. – Где стоит? Здесь? Здесь?  
– Нет, подожди, исчез… вон он, в конце коридора!  
Бэйз не раздумывая побежал в темноту, хотя никого не видел.  
Дедушка! Его настоящий дедушка, хоть и неживой! Мамин папа или папин папа – не важно! Семья…  
– Нет, не там! Теперь в саду, где пруд!  
Семья.  
– Скажи ему, чтоб не убегал! Дедушка! Стой!  
– Он, наверное, тебя не слышит. На лестнице у галереи… опять на пруду…  
У Бэйза сердце выскакивало из груди. Может старик что-то пытается сказать?  
– Подожди, подожди! Опять на лестнице!  
Бэйз рванул вверх по ступенькам обратно на галерею, задыхаясь, спотыкаясь… и остановился, когда услышал, как Чиррут бессовестно ржёт, катаясь по полу.  
И всё понял.  
– Ах ты сволочь! – Он хотел крикнуть “я тебя проучу”, но горло сдавило от слёз. – Сволочь! Di'kut! Gfersh!  
Чиррут перестал смеяться и удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
– Я же просто пошутил… Каменная Башка, ты что, обиделся? Но я просто...  
Бэйз ещё много чего хотел ему сказать, но не мог – боялся разреветься. И навалять ему как следует хотел, и тоже не мог – Аватару нельзя трогать.  
Поэтому он просто сбежал, тайком вытирая сопливый нос рукавом, и добежал до самого кладбища прежде, чем одумался.  
Чего реветь? Деда это не вернёт, даже если был какой-то дед.  
Раньше он никогда по родителям не скучал (ну может разве что в Родительский День, когда к нему никто не приходил). Всегда знал, что его просто нашли у ворот, завёрнутого в полотенце с нашивкой “База Мальпаз”, в коробке с таким же логотипом. Ни послания ни игрушки ни пустышки какой-нибудь – просто выкинули упаковав в первое, что подвернулось.  
Чего о них жалеть? У него есть Храм, наставники, друзья…  
Он снова подумал про Чиррута и снова шмыгнул носом.  
Ну да, друзья. Банты лепёшка, а не друг.

Сидеть на кладбище скоро стало жарко и скучно. Предаваться мыслям о бренности всего сущего как старые мастера Бэйз не умел, а грустить можно было и в столовой за чашкой похлёбки.  
К башне он больше не ходил, но ждал, что Аватара его позовет. Конечно никто не звал, – тогда Хранители начали бы приставать с расспросами.  
Но он ждал почему-то.  
Скучать ему было некогда: Джеда готовилась к Святой Неделе, и весь Храм гудел с утра до вечера. Доставали из сундуков пышные праздничные одежды, стирали и зашивали знамёна, полировали ритуальные доспехи и древние мечи, расчёсывали хвосты на шлемах, подновляли лак на статуях, тренировались играть бой Мастера Чои Рэнки с крайт-драконом. Огромным тряпичным телом дракона обычно управляли старшие послушники, младшие хранители играли омрачения Тёмной Стороны, а Чои Рэнки выбирали из лучших учеников. Бэйз всегда мечтал попасть в представление, хоть хвостом дракона побывать, поэтому переставал прятаться и отлынивать от работы, – наоборот крутился у всех под ногами.  
Он с утра до ночи бегал по поручениям, даже чинил дроидов и чистил с другими неудачниками корабельный ангар. Но его так и не выбрали никуда. Зато Хранитель Керр-басто снял с него мерки для парадного одеяния, и Бэйз приободрился: нести знамя во время церемонии Благословения Города тоже было почётно. Хотя он подозревал что взяли его из-за роста.  
На Святой Неделе много чего происходило.  
На Святой Неделе в Старом Храме принимали паломников Тринадцать Виллов Джеды.  
Часами они неподвижно сидели на золотых тронах, среди алых подушек. Курились благовония, шёпот сквозил по углам. На золотых блюдах с подношениями томились лопнувшие от спелости мейлураны, и несчастная муха тихо жужжала, влипнув в сладкий сок. За спинами Виллов статуями стояли Хранители в алом. Их лица скрывали слои тяжёлой ткани – символ таинства.  
Виллы безмолвствовали. Возможно, глядя в даль со своих высоких тронов они даже не видели просителей, валявшихся на земле.  
Бэйз, каждый раз пробираясь через змеящуюся по всему двору очередь, думал невольно, что Чиррут там, внутри. Или это уже не Чиррут. Просто оболочка с которой бесполезно разговаривать.  
Злые языки говорили что Хранители накачивают Аватар чем-то чтоб сидели неподвижно. Но Бэйз знал – какой бы сволочью Чиррут ни был, он всё равно оставался просветлённым.  
А ещё – весёлым.  
И умным.  
И смешным.  
И выдумщиком.  
И хорошим бойцом, когда не ленился.  
И всегда готовым на любые проделки.  
И лучшим рассказчиком.  
И другом.  
Поэтому к вечеру Бэйз пересилил себя и встал в конец укоротившейся очереди, и честно отстоял до конца.  
Он даже положил на блюдо пирожок из заварного теста, чиррутов любимый. Но Аватара даже не взглянула на него.  
– Всезнающие и Государь Десяти Добродетелей, – затянул Бэйз традиционную формулу на древнем Джеде, устроившись, как положено, на коврике для просителей. – Чистейшие Кристаллы Силы! Ниспошлите вашему слуге Силу Других!  
Он выждал секунд десять для приличия. Никакой реакции.  
– Ну ладно. В общем, у меня был друг. – Бэйз вздохнул. – И он себя вёл как полный gfersh. Мы с тех пор не разговаривали, потому что пошёл он к ситхам, но… может, если б я знал, что ему правда жаль… ну, может мы бы помирились. Ну, если бы он тоже захотел помириться. Он же не тупой, понял, почему я обиделся. И может мы бы… ну, помирились как-нибудь? Если у него правда совесть есть, а если нет, то тогда он сволочь и banta poodoo и пусть мне на глаза не попадается. Короче, сделайте что-нибудь, виллы, пожалуйста.  
Он подождал ещё немного. Ничего. Ни кивка ни взгляда. Ну и ладно.  
Бэйз вышел, как положено, спиной вперёд, и всё смотрел, смотрел, стараясь хоть что-нибудь высмотреть. А после пошёл бродить по городу, неприкаянный, и пинать мелкие камни.  
Почему-то ему страшно было за Чиррута. Будто вилл внутри мог тому навредить. Это была ересь, но ничего хорошего от этих духов Силы Бэйз не чувствовал. Только что-то очень чужое и нечеловеческое. Такому существу не до исполнения желаний.  
Ему вообще на живых плевать.

***  
В последний день Святой Недели был Праздник Змеев. Раньше Бэйз готовился к нему с приятелями так, будто от этого судьба галактики зависела. Надо было чтоб змей получился красивее чем у сопляков из квартала Махари, поэтому сил не жалели. Даже Хранители исподтишка помогали, хотя делали вид, что просто наводят порядок: “тут у портных осталось десять метров золотой бечёвки, не знаем, куда её девать, выкинь куда-нибудь”. В прошлом году Махари запустили огромный звёздный разрушитель, выкрашенный серебряной краской, а Храм - трещащее огненное колесо в шёлковых языках пламени. В этом году разведчиков, подосланных в Махари, побили, и неизвестно было, чего ждать, зато Чандра нашла в какой-то старинной книге разноцветную рыбу-аватару, так что в Храме работа кипела даже по ночам.  
Только Бэйзу было всё равно. После встречи с Чиррутом, который не был Чиррутом, он снова затосковал, и к Празднику Змеев еле ноги волочил. Даже не пошёл запускать рыбу: залез по знакомому маршруту на Золотой Павильон и смотрел, как один за другим поднимаются из пустыни змеи: гигантские яркие птицы, визжащие на ветру истребители, крутящиеся барабаны, целые планеты, мон каламари, джавы, и странные, ни на что не похожие фигуры. Небо - будто синее море из сказок.  
Может, они с Чиррутом тоже когда-нибудь запустили бы змея. Чиррут бы придумал самого лучшего, самого яркого, но неподъёмного, а Бэйз всё рассчитал, чтоб эта громадина взлетела. Уделали бы этих, из Махари…  
Один змей, похожий на полупрозрачный солнечный парус, висел в стороне ото всех, и запустили его не из пустыни, а откуда-то из Храма. Ветер относил его всё ближе к Золотому Павильону, а кто-то внизу ослаблял верёвку умело, так, что в конце концов парус завис у крыши Павильона.  
“Прости меня, Каменная Башка”, – было написано на ткани золотой краской. – “Я gfersh полный”.  
Бэйз моргнул. Змей не исчез, только приподнялся на ветру.  
Бэйз моргнул ещё раз… и захохотал.  
Вот же чокнутый! Ну кому ещё в голову такое придёт!  
Только Чирруту.

***

Королевской Аватаре исполнилось тринадцать, но никто не праздновал. На целую неделю двери Башни закрылись, и открывались только для того чтобы впустить целителей.  
Один раз приезжал Соуджун Имве, отец Чиррута, но даже его не пустили внутрь.  
На галерее мигал магнитный замок.  
Бэйз смотрел на Двор Виллов, и ему казалось, что тень от Башни стала длиннее, чернее.  
Пошла вторая неделя. Двери не открывались.  
Каждую ночь Бэйз лежал без сна и ждал, что вот-вот зазвонит колокол, и Хранители побегут по коридорам, и целители выйдут на крыльцо сообщить страшную весть.  
Почему-то он представлял, что это случится именно ночью.  
Но вместо этого однажды утром, когда он подметал дорожки, его позвал Хранитель Ан.  
– Он хочет тебя видеть, – коротко сказал Хранитель, и вдруг поправился. – То есть хочет, чтоб ты пришёл.  
Тогда Бэйз не понял. Только молча послушался, волоча за собой метлу – пальцы побелели и не разгибались.  
Он шёл по коридорам, но больше не глазел на резьбу и фрески. Смотрел под ноги и молился.  
Его привели в какую-то большую, тёмную комнату, где почти ничего не было кроме кровати. Раздвижные ставни выходили во внутренний сад, и возле них, на полу, сидел Чиррут. В белом, как в тот день когда они с Бэйзом познакомились, но с распущенными волосами, спутавшимися, висящими в беспорядке.  
Бэйз нерешительно подошёл и сел напротив. Дождался, пока Ан уйдёт.  
– Привет.  
Чиррут поднял голову. Он побледнел и отощал, осунулся как после ужасной болезни. И его глаза…  
Они больше не были карими. Их затянуло молочно-белой пеленой, словно кто-то соскрёб с радужки весь цвет.  
– Ты… ты как? Вилл ушёл?  
– Это точно ты, Каменная Башка? – спросил Чиррут. – Я не помню твой голос.  
– Это я. – Бэйз похолодел. Чиррут вроде бы смотрел на него. Но на самом деле – куда-то выше. Будто ничего не видел.  
– Я больше не смогу с тобой тренироваться, Каменная Башка.  
– Почему? – Бэйз знал ответ. Только не хотел знать.  
– Потому что… потому что я больше не вижу. Ничего.  
– Может это пройдёт?  
– Нет. – Чиррут снова опустил голову. Его голос упал до шёпота. – Не пройдёт.  
– Может можно вылечить…  
– Ты что, идиот?! Я же сказал – нет! Я не стану Хранителем! Всё!  
Чиррут плакал, но как-то необычно, без всхлипываний. Слёзы просто катились по его щекам.  
Бэйз не знал, что ответить, как его успокоить. Не мог представить, что с ним сейчас.  
– Были… были и слепые мастера! Мастер Ичи!  
– Это просто сказка!  
– Нет, не сказка! Спроси у Хранителей! – Бэйз крепко схватил его за плечи. – Ты же говорил что вернёшь Силу! Сила тебе поможет со всем справиться. Она везде, значит ты сможешь чувствовать… всё. Опять.  
– Ты точно каменная башка! Это была не моя Сила, а Вилла, его глаза. А теперь я просто… никто.  
– Ты не никто. Ты такой же Чиррут, как раньше! Родился под танцующей звездой и всё такое… и ты мой друг. Будем тренироваться вместе, а Сила потихоньку вернётся…  
Чиррут неожиданно зло оттолкнул его.  
– Я даже из комнаты сам выйти не могу! А ты… ты смеёшься надо мной?! Я никогда не стану Хранителем! Никогда! Почему ты не можешь понять?!  
– Ладно. Ну… не станешь и не надо. Давай придумаем что-нибудь другое…  
– Уходи. – Чиррут отвернулся. – Мне не надо ничего другого.  
“Каменная башка, каменная башка! Придумай что-нибудь!”, – ругал себя Бэйз, но ничего не придумывалось кроме “Не расстраивайся”. Он встал, не зная, что делать. Подобрал метлу, которую так и не догадался оставить у дверей.  
– Хорошо, я пойду… но я приду, если что! Скажи когда прийти и я приду.  
Никакого ответа.  
Он потянулся к сенсору на двери… но не нажал. Одна идея всё-таки появилась, дурацкая.  
– Эй! – позвал он.  
Чиррут поднял голову, и в этот момент Бэйз, больше не раздумывая, бросил метлу. Плашмя, как посох.  
Чиррут даже в лице не изменился, просто резко выбросил вперёд руку и поймал древко.  
Бэйз ухмыльнулся так, что щёки заболели.  
– Лентяй. Завтра приду, и будем всё с начала учить.  
– Это вышло случайно! Я не…  
– Ну да, ну да. Сила в тебе, её никуда не денешь. Я теперь не отстану, понял? Мне теперь можно тебя бить! Давно хотел!  
Чиррут знакомо улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Это мы ещё посмотрим. Бэйз… Если не убьёшь меня, давай будем путешествовать? По всей галактике!  
Бэйз опустил глаза и промолчал. По всей галактике… значит, когда-нибудь попадут к океану.  
Он туда не хотел. Ну его, этот океан.  
– Давай сначала по Джеде. А когда на Джеде дороги кончатся, и ты натренируешься так, что настоящим мастером станешь...  
– Ещё скажи “когда Священный Город рухнет”.  
Бэйз ухмыльнулся.  
– Ага. Когда Священный Город рухнет, полетим посмотреть на этот твой океан.  
Он знал, что так говорить можно – Джеда будет вечно стоять, и ни одна дорога в пустыне к океану не ведёт.  
Значит они станут героями и будут жить вечно.  
Пока не надоест.


End file.
